


Lap Dance

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [196]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, almost nsfw; stripper!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113700498166/i-dont-understand-why-teachers-enjoy-giving-so">Here on tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Lap Dance

“I don’t understand. Why are we here?” Phil asked not for the first time that night as he stood underneath the bright neon sign of the establishment. 

Jasper slung his arm over Phil’s shoulder. “It’s your birthday, man.” He declares with breath that reeked of alcohol. “And this” he gestured to the establishment at large. “is your present.”

“You got me a building?” Phil asked sarcastically. His friends, utterly smashed, doesn’t realize this. 

“No, cheese. We’re going to get you laid.” Nick nods beside him. “Hey.” He said, looking around. “Where’s- Where’s the- other two?”

“Oh yeah.” Jasper looked around as well, even looking underneath Phil’s coat, just in case. “Where are they, Phil?”

Phil sighed. When he said he wanted a birthday he’d never forget, he didn’t mean this. “They’re probably using my car as a makeshift motel. C’mon. Let’s get this over with.” Phil said. 

Nick opened the door for him and gestured inside. Phil rolled his eyes fondly at his friends and made his way inside. Nick wasn’t a terrible drunk. He doesn’t sway, he doesn’t get touchy feely, he doesn’t even slur. The only thing he does when he’s drunk is he forgets how to construct sentences. Kind of a unique case if you asked Phil. You actually can’t tell the difference between drunk Nick and sober Nick if you didn’t know him well enough. 

Jasper barrels through the door and pushes Phil until they get to one of the available tables. Jasper, when drunk, is a complete idiot as opposed to the sober Jasper who’s just an idiot. He loses what’s left of his sense of shame when he gets drunk. He does anything and everything that would be considered embarrassing. Probably already did actually. His friends love him anyway. 

“Hey.” Jasper says, poking Phil in the cheek. “HeyHey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey-“

“What.” Phil hisses, cradling his sore cheek.

“Well, someone’s crabby on their birthday!” Jasper slurs. “Don’t you think so, Nick?”

“I’d rather- uh- drink?”

“YES! Waiter! Can we get some drinks here please!” Jasper calls out to no one in particular, but still gets 3 bottles of beer in the next minute. Jasper downs it halfway and lets out a satisfied sigh. “Now, choose your poison, Phil. Who’s the lucky guy tonight?” Jasper asked.

Phil shakes his head and drinks instead. He’s met with a frown from both Nick and Jasper. Nick calls over a waiter and explains the situation to him. “Listen, It’s- uh-” he snaps his fingers a few times.

“Phil’s birthday.” Jasper supplies, drinking another long gulp of beer.

“Yeah. that. Can- uh-” snap snap snap “Lap dance.”

“But someone pretty. Not you. and a guy.”

“He doesn’t mean any offense. He’s just drunk.” Phil tells the waiter. 

“You. shush.” Jasper clamps a hand over his mouth. “Let us make this happen for you.” He points to the waiter. “You! chop chop.”

The waiter raises his eyebrows at Phil’s resigned face. “Might as well get it over with. They’re not leaving until they see what they want.” The waiter gives him a look close to pity.

That’s when Phil notices a half naked man standing by the bar, in a word, he was flawless. In more than a word, he was flawless and gorgeous. Blond and built but not excessively. He smiles at the redheaded bar tender and she says something in return. He laughs, and Phil traces the lines of his neck and his back as he tips his head back laughing. 

Phil’s mouth ran dry when he sees the waiter approach the man. The waiter whispers something in his ear, and the man locks eyes with Phil. He smirked at Phil before patting the waiter on the back and walks toward their table. 

Oh Dear Merciful Lord. 

“I hear its someone’s birthday today.” The man said with a smirk, raking his eyes up and down Phil’s body. 

He feels so naked right now. 

“Him!” Jasper points at Phil. Sometime between telling the waiter to go away and for the man to appear, Jasper had managed to drop his head on the table and not even care if it was in a bowl of peanuts.

The man grins, and goes around the table toward Phil. “It’s your birthday?”

Phil nods. 

“Well then. We should be celebrating.” He straddles Phil’s lap and Phil tries not to notice the utter lack of clothing on the man. He was wearing nothing but swimming trunks for petesake - and it looks 2 sizes too small - hiding absolutely nothing at all.

He starts to dance to the music while straddling Phil, his chest moving dangerously close to Phil’s face. Phil tries to do the polite thing and looks at his face instead. “Hi. I’m Phil.” He says out of nowhere and almost smacks himself.

The guy just smiles, as he puts his hands on Phil’s knees and leans in close enough that Phil feels his breath on his lips when he says “Hi, Phil.” He turns around, one hand still on Phil’s knee and slowly slides down so that his face is level with Phil’s crotch. He stays there for a while, swaying his shoulders with the music while his eyes slowly undress Phil. He comes up in a another slide that crowds Phil in a good way. 

“So, do you come here often?” Phil asks, and oh god, someone please stop him.

The guy hums, circling his hips and running his hands down from Phil’s head to his neck to his chest. “Most weekends, I’m here. I get bored with life, you know? I don’t sleep with strangers though. I’m refined like that.” He grins at Phil.

Then he moves up and away from Phil with a smirk. “Song’s over.” He declares. 

Phil only then notices that yes, the song has changed. The guy starts to walk away and Phil calls out to him. “Wait, I didn’t pay you yet.”

“Consider it a birthday present. Happy Birthday, Phil.” He winks.

Phil turns to his friends to find that they’re both passed out. He shakes his head at them, and notices a business card on the table.

You’re really cute, Phil.

We should hang out sometime. Outside of work, if possible

-Clint.

Phil half wonders where the card came from or when Clint had the time to write it, but he doesn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113700498166/i-dont-understand-why-teachers-enjoy-giving-so)


End file.
